


Stepping Stones

by DefTotes



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, help me, i dont know that im doing, please, tw implied past abuse, tw self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefTotes/pseuds/DefTotes
Summary: It's the year 30XX and a the Government has established a System to get their citizens out and more active known as the Healthy Hero Association. This plan soon went downhill, as the Heroes began to quit for seemingly no reason. In the aftermath of the failed project, you move from your family's farm in the North Sea to a city in the middle of nowhere, nicknamed Crazy Town due to it's outrageous reputation for partying. Not long after you move however, you run into an awkward young man who, in a fit of feeling homesick and alone, you invite to live with you. Now here you are, learning to trust again with this stranger, Robbie.





	1. A Rotten Egg

**Author's Note:**

> (I changed the name from 'Dude What the Fuck?' to 'Stepping Stones'. I also decided to make this part of a series. I hope I'm doing this right.

In the year 30XX the U.S. Government designed a program for young children and adults to form a group that would combat obesity and crime at the same time. It was called the ‘Healthy Heroes Association’ and it would singlehandedly save the people of the United States from their greatest threat they’d faced: themselves! Many would apply, but only a select few were chosen. The applicants seemed to be chosen at random, coming from all sorts of backgrounds and cultures, so no one was sure how the applicants were chosen. Over the years, people noticed that the more persistent you were, the higher the chance that you were selected. As time when on, more and more heroes became less interested, causing people to start getting lazy again. This was a big problem for the government, driving them to branch off the H.H.A.

  
This new sub branch would take in infants and raise them to be Heroes as well. People started applying their newborn children into the program, mostly those who could not afford or did not want their children, and most were accepted. This is almost where our story starts, you see, while most kids grew up to either get accepted and become Heroes, the other thousands grew up and gave up in becoming one. There was one child who, for whatever reason, never gave up. Year after year he would send in applications, but he never got a response back.

  
“Robin!” the older lady called up the stairway, “Robin Rotten, you have mail! I think you’ll be excited to hear who it’s from!”

  
The tall, lanky boy, no more than 13-years old, almost jumped down the stairs. “It’s from the H.H.A. isn’t it?!” he squealed, stopping at the bottom step, “Is it Loraine, is it?”  
“Yes, my little baby it is.” Robbie’s foster mother smiled as she knelt to his height. Loraine was a plumper lady with dark green hair and eyes that might as well have shine like moonlight itself. This was a far stretch from Robbie’s own ivory black locks and icy grey eyes, causing him to learn that she was not his mother from an early age. That never stopped him, from loving her any less though. They loved to bake for no reason, and Loraine always had Robbie laughing at something, not to mention that she gave the best hugs. To Robbie, she was even better than any mom he knew. “Do you want to open it at the table together?”

  
“Yes of course!” Robbie yelled, running into the kitchen and sitting on his chair. Loraine laughed and walked behind him, handing him the letter. The teen tore open the letter at a feverish pace and slowly began reading, concentrating hard on every word. Loraine watched in a bittersweet excitement, as much as she knew it would hurt if he left, she knew that there was nothing he wanted more on the planet than to be a Hero. She recalled when she first decided that she wanted to foster kids, ten years back. She was in her early thirties, and decided that she wanted to help the future Heroes, since she herself wanted to be one when she was young.

  
The young raven haired boy quickly caught her eye, and upon looking into his piercing young eyes, she knew he had what he needed to become a fierce Hero. When his sixth birthday passed and he still hadn’t been accepted, she had gotten uneasy. The average age for being accepted was 3-4, but maybe they just missed his application. The year before she has accepted her last child into her household, only for them to leave months later. At first, Robbie was confused about why every other kid was being accepted, but he was getting older by the day and there was still nothing from the local agency. There were nights where she would have to hold him as he cried himself to sleep, and they’d been more frequent as the months passed. She just wanted the best for her baby bird.

  
“They, said to stop applying…” Robbie said in a near whisper, “They said, that, they have all of my applications, and that they’ll call me if they change their mind, but as far as they’re concerned, they don’t want a Rotten Egg…”

  
It took a moment to register in his step mom’s head. A Rotten Egg?

  
“Am I really just a rotten egg Mom?” Robbie started to cry, staring down at the paper.

  
“N-No sweetie of course not! They don’t know what they’re talking about! You’re just as good as any of those kids, even better than any of those kids!” Loraine couldn’t keep her mind straight. She was all too aware of the notorious Rotten Mafia craze that had been on the news here and there for the past couple of years, but she hadn’t put the pieces together until now.

  
Robbie had noticed that his foster mother was visibly shaken. He skin had gone pale and her normally bright eyes were slightly clouded over. “L-Loraine?” he called out. She didn’t answer, so Robbie got out of his seat, slowly walking closer to her, “Loraine are you okay?” Robbie asked, trying to hold back his sobs, “I-I’m sorry I disappointed you... Loraine? I’ll go back to the orphanage if you want?” Robbie held Loraine from behind, “I’m sorry…” he cried. They stood that way for a few minutes before Loraine’s unconscious body fell to the floor.

  
Robbie stood there for a moment in shock. She was still breathing, maybe she’d just fainted. He quickly called the police, telling them what happened. He couldn’t stop the tears from coming as he packed a backpack full of food and clothes. He knew that Loraine was batter off being somebody else’s mom, someone who wasn’t such a disappointment. He heard sirens in the distance when he quickly grabbed a cake recipe from off of the fridge. He took one last look at the house before he sprinted out the backdoor faster than he’d ever ran, never planning on looking back.


	2. Well Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you're a very angry person, but you're also really sad, and just, you wanna be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:abuse implied and self hatred

“Dude, listen, listen to me, it’s gonna be fine.” You yelled over the blaring music to the guy sitting next to you, “She’s been looking this way for like, half an hour, go get’r.” you encouraged this stranger. Fist bumping you, he headed into the crowd, about to talk to the “girl of his dreams”. Honestly, you didn’t even know who he was talkin’ about, he was just killing your vibe. You’re currently at The Switch, one of the many clubs in Crazy Town. You’d only been living here a few months, but you’d gotten the gist of things pretty quickly.

This was far different from your life up North, and you enjoyed every second of it. You’re an elf, well, an elf hybrid. What matters to most people though is the ears, and you sure as hell have those. No one talks about the magic, or the amazing athleticism, it’s all about the ears. You don’t mind though, because you’re not very good at either of the two.

You’re so deep in thought that you don’t notice someone approach you from behind. “Hey there Foxy Mama, how about you let me see what’s under that cute little beanie of yours.” Some guy with bright red hair, clearly dyed, turns your stool around.

“How about you go fuck yourself? That sounds like the better of the two options.” You smile sweetly at him.

His smile falls a bit, but he still persists, “There aren’t many elves that come around these parts you know? Kinda far from home if you ask me.” He shrugs, “Maybe I could show you around town sometime?” His tone changes a bit and his eyes shift ever so slightly to look over your shoulder. If there was anything you were taught at a young age, it was about keeping your senses keen enough to detect danger.

“I’m alright.” I say standing up and moving out of his way, “I was actually leaving right now.” As you grab your purse, he also grabs a strap.

“You’re just gonna leave you drink there like that?” he almost whines, letting go of your bag.

“Yeah, actually, I can smell the drugs from here you moron.” You laugh, realization hitting you, “Actually…” You say, running over and tipping it over, “I can’t have some other poor soul get ahold of this now can I?”

“That was totally not drugged lady.” The guy scoffs, trying to brush it off.

“Yeah sure.” You try to walkaway but he grabs your arm. “I’m not a bad guy, I swear.” He says, turning you around. Suddenly, you’re back on a farm. It’s not your farm, it’s his. He’s got your arm, he’s gonna drag you back. You can feel your body tense up, preparing for the oh too familiar snap of the Twittle tree branch. You close your eyes, but nothing comes. There’s music in the distance, wait no, there’s music right above you. You open your eyes and you’re in the club again.

Oh great, a flashback. Oh fuck, you’re crying. Whelp, not much to do now besides run back to your apartment and not show your face for another few days. You made your way out of the now overly crowded place, only to bump into a stranger while turning the corner. “Hey, watch the fuck out man cantcha see a beautiful ass young lady walkin’..” you yelled, rubbing the tears from your eyes. The man looked up, or slightly less down rather, considering how tall he was. He couldn’t have been much older than you.

“I-I’m sorry..” he stuttered, turning around to walk back in the direction he came. “Wait!” you yelled, seeming to startle him, but he still turned around, looking ten times more terrified.

“How old are you?” you ask him, making sure to make your voice quieter so as not to startle him more.

“Twenty-two…” He answered. Huh, he was actually older than you.

“And your name?” “R-Robbin.”

Huh, that’s an odd name for a human, you thought, “Hey Robin, are you by any chance Elven?”

“Why are you asking me this?” he suddenly yelped. That was a surprise.

“Hey dude, you just look like you need a place to stay, and I’m in need of someone to help me with a few things around my house and I’m kind of desperate because there aren’t many elves around here and I’m getting kind of homesick honestly…” you choked up, starting to cry again. Jeez.. you were really crying a lot today, maybe you are a stupid crybaby.

“Being homesick doesn’t make you a stupid crybaby…” he looked saddened by your comment which you guess you just couldn’t keep to yourself.

“Hey, I’m sorry..” you said, trying to get control of yourself, “It was a weird thing for me to stop you anyway, you can keep going wherever, I’m sorry I bothered you.” You tried to smile at him, but you probably made yourself look even more pathetic than you already did. Why are you this way. “Actually, I wasn’t, going anywhere. I don’t even know where I am.” He admitted, “So, a place to stay would be really appreciated.”

You smiled, that stupid goofy smile you always make when you can’t tell if you’re happy or sad, “Alright. Let’s go to the store really quick to get some stuff for you. You don’t look like you have much with you, and you kinda smell..” This made him laugh, “I’ve been told that I have.”

You two walked in a comfortable silence to the store, only really talking when he asked you how much you had on you. Your family is, to put simply, well off. They’re the one’s who offered to move you across the country to get away from your ex-fiancé. You weren’t thinking about him right now. You’re away from that mess. You’re strong, you’re powerful, you’re… spacing out and scaring Robin, who probably said something to you right now.

“I’m sorry, what?” you asked him. “I was asking where your apartment is?”

“Oh yeah! Sorry about that, it’s been happening a lot lately, I hope you won’t mind…”

“It’s fine, really.” He smiled awkwardly.

This guy couldn’t be too bad, you thought to yourself, you got a good feeling from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write this without getting overly personal. I hope you like it! If you have and criticism it would be appreciated! :D I'm working on the next one rn! :D
> 
> EDIT: changed the ages


	3. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, he's in your house now. Time to clean things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than the others, I hope that's okay!

You and Robin had gotten to your apartment in only around ten minutes due to sheer determination to get to the house to get this man into a shower. You picked up some fast food on the way, just in case he hadn’t eaten. As soon as you unlocked your door you told him where the bathroom was, and where the spare room was. Telling him that if he needed anything, that I would be in my room, eating. He nodded.

“You can call me Robbie.” He said before making his way into the bathroom entirely. Oh yeah, you’d forgotten to tell him your name. “Y/N!” you yelled back, hearing a soft click after. You sighed, taking off your heels was a chore, but not as much as taking our dress off was. By the time you’d gotten all changed, you decided that you should probably shower too, luckily, you had a bathroom connected to your room.

Your apartment wasn’t cheap by any means, but it wasn’t super expensive either. You had a simple living room that was only barely bigger than your room, and your kitchen was on the bigger side, large enough to hold a decent sized stove and island table. You spent most of your time in the kitchen anyway, whether it was on your computer, or just plain cooking!

Hopping out the shower, you threw on some extra baggy clothes, you called them your “I fucked up again” clothes. It had been about an hour since Robbie had gotten in the shower, and you were starting to get worried that he’d drowned or something. As you approached the door though, you could hear singing! And WOW could this guy sing. You sat in the kitchen, the realization hitting you that you’d just taken in a complete stranger, who admitted that he was a wanderer, into your home. Your home where you were supposed to be in hiding. Ugh, you could not stand yourself.

 

* * *

 

 

He stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Nine years he’d been running. Nine years with barely anyone looking twice in his direction. Not long after he’d left his home, he’d left his country. First on foot, then boat, then bus. He’d continued his life homeless, stranded in a place called Iceland after one of his stowaway missions had gone wrong. No matter how much he’d thought on it, he never did understand just how he ended up on a cargo ship instead of a cruise ship. Nevertheless, he went on, stuck with the cards he’d been dealt. He learned Icelandic in a remarkable time of only a year time.

He quickly turned off the shower, remembering that he’ d left it on in his daydreaming. Robbie didn’t understand just what he was thinking when he’d accepted this offer. Maybe he was just excited to finally be noticed, or maybe it was just the way Y/N looked crying. He had a soft spot for people crying. He’d quickly put on the tracksuit that she’d kindly bought him earlier, only for it to be a bit small. He didn’t mind though, because while up North he’d learned a bit of magic. Elven magic was far more prosperous up in Iceland, leading him to learning a bit himself. Libraries did wonders for him while he was away, he thought. He quickly spun around, correcting the proportions of the clothes. Things also got pretty cold up there, causing him to grow out his beard. She’d bought him razors, so maybe she wanted him to shave? He quickly decided that if he was going to try to start a life back in America, that he might as well have a new look.

Knock knock. Robbie was brought out of his thoughts by the knock at the door. “Um, hey! Robbie! You’ve been in there for over an hour, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine!” Robbie said, almost falling as he tried to gather his clothes. Y/N managed to move out of the way just as Robbie ran out of the door. The house smelled absolutely amazing, was that, cake?

“Hey! So, I don’t mind but there was this paper sticking out of your bag and it had a recipe on it and wouldn’t you know, well actually you do know, but oh jeez I’m rambling again, I made a cake!” Y/N looked all flustered as she tried to find the word to tell him that she went through his stuff. “I mean, I do mind…” Robbie said outright, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t look through my bag, please and thank you.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I won’t do it again…” she sighed, “The cake will be done in a bit though, and the recipe’s on the table.” She smiled up at him, “Sorry again.”

 

* * *

 

 

You’re such a fucking idiot, why would he be okay with you going through his things. Dumb, stupid dumb idea. You bet that the cake’s gonna turn out bad too, jeez why do you even think that you can make this man feel comfortable. You should just go to your room and lock yourself away. “So, is that an Icelandic accent?” you ignore your thoughts and try to start conversation, “Is that where you’re from?”

“No, I’m from the States, same as you.” He says as you both walk into the kitchen and take seats. “I’m actually not from the States. I’m from a small island up North.” You giggle a bit, “My mother was from here though. We used to come down here often, but when I got older and school started up, I came less and less often. I just moved back recently. Did your parents come from Iceland?”

“I never knew my parents.” Robbie said gazing into your eyes. Jesus Christ his eyes were icy grey pools of beauty.

“Oh shit, sorry…” You mumbled, quickly averting your eyes, “Well, um, where does your accent come from then?”

“I moved to Iceland when I was thirteen, I just came back also.” He said, still looking at you in wonder, “Is there a reason that you keep looking at me and away? Do I still have soap in my hair?” he felt all around his hair.

“Oh, no, sorry.” You laughed, “It’s your eyes,” you sighed, “they’re stunning! Not like in a weird way or anything, though, I mean, I’ve never seen eyes like your before, you know, ugh, sorry if I’m being weird again…” you facepalm so hard you can physically feel your hand go through your head.

Robbie couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “It’s fine, it’s okay I understand what you’re saying. Thank you, thank you.”

“Goddamn it looks like the cake’s done.” You stumble to get up and get the soft patties from the oven. Once all three layers were out of the oven you turned the oven off and proceeded to sit back down, “So Mr. Robbie, what’s your last name?”

 

* * *

 

 

Robbie didn’t exactly know what to answer for this. He didn’t want her to think that he was a Rotten Egg, but at the same time he didn’t want to lie to her, “Glæpur.” He spoke quickly, his mouth not quite keeping pace with his mind.

“Wow, that’s… interesting!” she giggles a bit, “Robbie Glæpur, it’s nice to formally meet you. I hope you’ll like it here in Crazy Town. Things can get a bit loud though, so I wouldn’t blame you if you decided that this isn’t for you.” She giggled, getting up and getting some water for the two, not even asking if he wanted any. Her giggle was, strange. Not in itself of course, but it just seemed so genuine to Robbie, which was odd. He wondered why she was so happy and up-beat, but at the same time so real?

“I think I’ll enjoy it nicely here.” Robbie smiled, lifting his eyebrows to express his enthusiasm.

“Oh, that brings me to a question!” she bounced up, “You didn’t shave. Is that not your thing? I didn’t bother asking when we were at the store, I just kinda assumed so. I mean if you’re not gonna use them I will.” She shrugged.

“Oh yes, I don’t actually, know how to shave…” he admitted. This caused Y/N to almost choke on her water. “Oh jeez! That didn’t even occur to me sorry!” she said getting out of her seat, “Did you want me to help you? I mean not to brag or anything, but I would consider myself a shaving expert.” She smirked, shrugging cockily. “I don’t know, wouldn’t it be awkward?” he said, blushing a bit. “Why of course not! I used to help my Pa shave all the time after this accident he had.” She waved around in the air, “Common, common, let’s get to it!” she said excitedly, skipping in the direction of the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Look at you about to fuck this up. You skipped to the bathroom, probably a little too fast. It’s not that you didn’t like facial hair on men, you in fact thought it was a very attractive feature, it was mostly a feeling in your gut telling you to see how he looked bare faced. He definitely needed a haircut too. You didn’t spend a whole lot on shampoo, and you sure as hell didn’t plan in it either.

“Hey!” you beamed up at him when he approached the bathroom door with a pair of scissors in one hand and a razor in the other, “Take a seat and let me work my magic!”

Robbie sat on the toilet, looking slightly confused as you put his hair in a lose bun, “You use magic?” he questioned as you started trimming his goatee.

“Um, no not really.” You said shyly, “I know I know, an elf that doesn’t use magic, I must be trying to fit into the human world.” You rolled your eyes, “I’m actually just really bad at it, like, outrageously so. I feel like the only thing I got from my Pa are his ears and his cluelessness.” You laughed lightly, trying to concentrate in the curves of his face. This guy had one hell of a jaw, what the fuck? You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but it surely wasn’t this. By the time you’d gotten his facial hair short enough to shave, you realized that he was attractive in any way that he presented himself.

“Have you tried you hand at any magic?” you asked him getting to work with the razor.

“I learned a thing or two, yes. I wouldn’t say I’m fantastic, but I learn things pretty quick.” Robbie admitted.

“Oh, that’s nice!” you smiled, “You could teach me a thing or two one of these days.”

“That sounds fair.” He did a tiny shrug, as to not mess you up.

When you finished with his face you gave him a hand mirror and watched him as he examined himself. You couldn’t quite read his expression, and he wasn’t talking, so like a sensible person you assumed the worst. “I’m sorry if I fucked up, did you want something different? There’s this new Cartoonish trend going on right now, did you want something along those lines?” you started to blubber on.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a minute for Robbie to realize that she was talking, “No I mean, I like it, thank you. I just can’t remember the last time I saw my chin. It’s bigger than what I remember.” This caused you to start hysterically laughing, “R-Robbie, no need t-to go at yourself like that!” you laughed, almost falling to the floor. Robbie looked confused, “I don’t understand…” he said his hands falling to his sides. “Nothing, nothing Robbie... You just said something hilarious.” You wiped a tear from your eye, “Okay, now he hair.” You say, picking the scissors up again.

If you say so…” he mumbles, silently obeying your every direction. You feel like he could use a bit of style though, deciding to leave a longer bit in the front in case he wanted to style it himself. You need to let people be creative, you know? No, you do not know. Your wardrobe consists of two main colors: Black and Indigo. As it turns out, Robbie wasn’t much different from you, favoring purple.

After finishing his haircut, you two had chatted quite a bit in the bathroom. You learned that he was a cat person, he enjoyed sleeping, and he aspired to open a bakery one day. You told him about your farm back home and your immense family tree, mentioning of course that your main family consisted of your step mother, father, two sisters, and two half-sisters. You told him how you were the oldest of the five, and how your mother had passed away around six years prior, leaving your father to eventually re-marry, and unintentionally having two more children. When he asked why you moved back to the states with such a large family at home, you weren’t sure how to respond.

You could tell him the truth, that you were running away from your abusive ex, but you didn’t want him to pity you and/or think you were just some weak little girl. You wanted to lie to him, telling him that you loved to party and be around people. Honestly, it wasn’t a whole lie though, you liked to be around people. When it came to people invading your personal bubble however, it was a different story.

“I needed to take some time away from the farm for a while...” you decided on just being very vague, “Needed to work on myself, you know?”

Robbie nodded, “Yes, completely.” He smiled, “So, can we work out how this, arrangement, is going to work out, or would you rather talk about it tomorrow when you’re less tired?”

You hadn’t even realized just how exhausted you were until he mentioned it, “I think, tomorrow would be good.” You yawned. Had you been yawning this whole time? Maybe it was just getting late.

 

* * *

 

 

Robbie had noticed that Y/N had bags under her eyes after examining her close up when she was doing his hair. He could tell that she had to have been up for at least two days before today. While he was curious as to whether she would remember him in the morning, he was more concerned with her health. She said a quick, “Goodnight.” Before disappearing into her room. He sighed, walking back into the kitchen, he remembered the cake on the counter. “What’s a cake without frosting?” he whispered to himself, looking around for some of the creamy mixture. Sure enough, when he opened the pantry, there were several containers of icing, and many boxes of cake mix.

Robbie chose a canister of lilac icing, humming the tune to one of the many songs he learned in Iceland. When he got the cakes out of their respective pans, he opted to sing it instead.

“Sofðu unga ástin mín.

Úti regnið grætur.”

_Sleep, my young love._

_Outside the rain is weeping._

“Mamma geymir gullin þín,

gamla leggi og völuskrín.”

_Mummy is watching over your treasure,_

_an old bone and a round case._

“Við skulum ekki vaka um dimmar nætur.”

_We should not stay awake through dim nights._

“Það er margt sem myrkrið veit,

minn er hugur þungur.”

_There is much that darkness knows,_

_my mind is heavy._

“Oft ég svarta sandinn leit

svíða grænan engireit.”

_Often I saw black sand_

_burning the green meadow._

“Í jöklinum hljóða dauðadjúpar sprungur.”

_In the glacier cracks are rumbling deep as death._

“Sofðu lengi, sofðu rótt,

seint mun best að vakna.”

_Sleep for a long time, sleep quietly,_

_it is best to wake up late._

“Mæðan kenna mun þér fljótt,

meðan hallar degi skjótt,”

_Sorrow will teach you soon,_

_while the day is quickly decaying,_

“að mennirnir elska, missa, gráta og sakna.”

_that men love, lose, cry and mourn._

 

Looking at the now frosted cake, Robbie was impressed. He managed to put a bit of trimming at the top, nothing fancy, but it still looked nice. Looking at the time, he’d decided that it was time for bed. Robbie grabbed his bag and headed to his new room, making sure to put the glass cover on the cake.

 

* * *

 

 

You sat in bed, drifting off to sleep. You swear on all the true Elvish Gods and Goddesses that you heard an angel singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Sofðu unga ástin mín"! :D It's beautiful, and you should totally give it a listen.
> 
> EDIT: changed ages


	4. When You Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie wakes up to a new home. You're still hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm so sorry how long this took.. Robbie may or may not be a tad bit hella ooc, but I'm trying to develop his character, and so therefore, i gotta start with a blank slate.

Robbie woke the next morning in a slight panic before realizing where he was. The night before felt like a dream, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was in a bright, warm room, he would have been sure it was. That, or he died. Rising from the bed, he looked into a little mirror on a dresser adjacent to the bed and remembered that he’d been cleaned up yesterday as well. “There’s cake…” he mumbled to himself, Robbie knew that if there was anything worth getting up for, that it was cake.

“I am happy, you are happy, let us, be happy together! ~” Robbie heard singing from the kitchen, and knew that it had to be Y/N. He silently complimented her voice as he rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen. “Whether the weather is rainy or sunny, I will always be your funny bunny honey! I am lucky, you are lucky, let us, get lucky together!” She noticed Robbie shuffle his way into the kitchen, smiling wider than she had been a moment ago. She gestured to a plate of bacon and eggs as she continued to sing and pour some juice for the two, “Whether the weather is cloudy or breezy, I’ll be there to say, Hey, common,” she nudged him to sit down as he approached the plate, “Let’s take it easy.” She sang and put the cups on the table.

“Cause isn’t it nice to have the friends you do? and isn’t it nice that the sky’s so blue? Isn’t it nice to say… I..” she stumbled on her words. Robbie noticed Y/N had also stopped moving around, instead, standing across the table, looking away from him. “Miss..?” he called out.

 

* * *

 

 “I love you Yari!” you beamed up at the man, who wasn’t much taller than you. “No, I love you!” he smiled back. He was lying. “We can both love each other at the same time!” you giggled. Wow, you were such a fool back then. “Yeah, well I love you more!” He loved to lie. “No, I love you more!” You couldn’t stop yourself. “I love you more than anything in the world.” This was not love. “I love you more than anything in existence!” You weren’t lying, and it hurts now thinking about it. “I love you so much, I’ll never let you go!” You would have to tear yourself free. “Never ever?” Be careful what you wish for. “Never ever ever. Ever! Ever! EVEr! EVER!” His voice got louder, deeper. Everything was going black, until you saw those sky grey eyes.

“Are you okay?” Robbie asked, putting his hand on your shoulder. You flinched away, falling to the floor with a small yelp. “I’m sorry!” the man said quickly, rushing to help you up.

“Jareed?” You looked at the man in front of you. No, this wasn’t him.

“Jar- No, I’m Robbie.” Robbie corrected, “I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to, but I would appreciate it if you told me if I need to call an ambulance or something.”

“No, I’m fine. Can you just, hand me my apple juice please.” You whisper to the man, “I ate before you woke up, so there’s no need to worry about me.” Robbie does as he’s told and walks back around the island counter as you pick yourself up from the floor. You cannot believe that you made a whole scene at this guy’s first breakfast. You wouldn’t be surprised if he never wanted to eat with you again, or even worse, if you made him lose his appetite! You see how unnaturally skinny he is, you know he needs his food, and yet here you are, fucking the day up already. You quietly take the juice and prompt him to sit. You realized that you couldn’t have episodes like that with him living here, or he might think you were crazy, and you’d be damned if anyone was gonna call you crazy.

“So…” he started, poking at his breakfast.

“Oh! Do you not eat this kinda stuff? Oh, Gosh I didn’t even ask what kinda food you ate I just assumed that you ate like normal people.” You smacked your forehead, “Not to, say that other people aren’t normal, it’s, ugh…” you smacked your head on the counter, “I’m making a fool of myself I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” He started, “I’m nervous too. Did you want to talk about this arrangement?” he asked, finally cutting into his eggs. You had honestly forgotten that you were supposed to talk about this, you just thought he was going to stay here and, offer some comfort.

“Yeah sure, if that’s what you want, let’s get this over with.” You were gonna have to tell him about your past some other day. “What do you want out of this? I can offer money, housing, at least one meal a day, and the occasional cuddle session.” You said out right.

 

* * *

 

“Is everything too much to ask for?” Robbie joked, getting a blank stare in return. “Uhm...” he swallowed his food, “I didn’t really want anything but a roof over my head until I can get on my feet. I wouldn’t mind getting paid every once and awhile though, like an allowance if you will. I can cook three meals a day, and I can bake, I might not look like it but I can lift a good amount, so I can protect you if need be, or carry your things. If you want, I’ll clean too.” He finished, starting on his bacon.

“T-That sounds great! I mean, I don’t want you to do everything, because I wasn’t raised that way, but I’m sure we can figure it out along the way!” she smiled over at him.

Robbie liked this deal, it was a win-win situation! He finished off his food with a smile, chatting  with her for what seemed like only a couple of minutes before she spoke up about his first chore. She needed groceries, enough for a couple of weeks, but not over a month. She informed him that she wasn’t too keen on fruits and veggies, but she liked the way they looked in soup and pies.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love some! Apples are pretty good, but I like the juice more. Grapes are my favorite, and I really love carrots and potatoes, but only when they’re soft.” She laughed, “Well I guess it would be pretty weird to eat a hard potato. You can get whatever crosses your mind too, just because you know, you’re buying.” She said, moving away from the table, moving into the living room. Robbie followed behind.

“I’ll be home, oh!” the lady handed Robbie a handful of colorful keys, “The keys are color coded for simplicity, there’s one for each lock on the door, and the black and white ones go to our rooms. You can make your own copies whenever, just make sure to tell me when you take mine.” She smiled at nothing in particular, “ Like I was saying, I’ll be home doing nothing. Oh!” she handed him a couple hundred dollars, “I know, it’s a lot, but trust me, things get expensive, and like I said, I’ve got money to spare. When you get back we can do some online shopping okay? For like, phones and clothes and stuff. I wanna make you feel at home, even though we kinda just met.” She sighed, “Damnit, look, I know I gotta big heart and I’m trustin’ that you won’t just take my stuff and run. You gotta good gleam in your eye, and I feel like I can trust you.” Robbie noticed the switch in accent and his new roommate looked at the ground.

Robbie hesitated. A part of him wanted to take the money and split, maybe having the decency to leave the keys at the front desk. A part of him also felt extremely guilty for feeling that way, sensing that this girl genuinely trusted him. “I won’t let you down.” Robbie stated, using his finger to lift her head up to look at him. He was pretty sure that he was responding to her state of distress the right way, after all, it worked in the movies. “Try not to look so sad, you look a lot better when you smile. I’ll be back, I promise.” Robbie said, ruffling the top of her head before leaving.

 

* * *

 

You watched Robbie leave, closed the door (never forgetting to lock it), and proceeded to bang your head on the wall a few times, for good measure. Why do you hate yourself, you couldn’t just let him leave, you had to be all dramatic. Now look at you, you’re gonna be thinking about those beautiful icy grey eyes for the rest of the day. You walked over to the sofa, throwing yourself over so you land on the cushions. You could not get a crush this early, you told yourself over and over. You had met this man less than twenty four hours ago, there is no way that you could have a crush. You hoped that it was just lust, you could fix that easily. At the same time you didn’t want to hurt his feelings when you told him that you didn’t have the strength the be in a relationship right now. Fuck. What are you going to do with yourself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're bothered at all by the way the reader talks to themselves, then feel free to tell me! I'll tone it down, I usually just ask myself what I would say to myself in certain situations. Criticism would be appreciated, and tell me what you think! I know the general direction of where this is going, but if you want to suggest things then that would be awesome too! Thanks for reading! <3


	5. What I Put Myself Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little over two weeks since Robbie moved in and you're sex drive chooses the worst possible time to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

You two had gotten fairly close as days past, learning more about each other over what was usually take-out and whatever was on the television that day. It was like a routine. Robbie enjoyed his time at your apartment or so you liked to think. You had only managed to stay inside a whole two weeks before Robbie started questioning you about the town.

“Well, for starters, it borders Mayhem Town and Hungry Hills. You probably passed through the Hills before you stumbled upon this place, judging from the direction you were walking. Well, that and if you had passed through Mayhem Town you wouldn’t have the clothes on your back. We don’t live that far from the Hills, so I usually order all my food from there since they have the absolute BEST cheeseburgers.” You told him as you two lay bundled on the living room floor. He chuckled, ever since he’d found out about your terrible eating habits, he couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. People of the North Isles are known for their healthier eating habits as well as their athleticism. Of course like most things, you went against the norms of society.

Lack of a television in Robbie’s room meant that he spent a good amount of time in the living room when he wanted to be entertained. Earlier that day, he mentioned that he was going to start one of the old hospital dramas that he’d heard good reviews of called Mayhem town ER. You were familiar with the show, your younger sisters watched it all too often. It ended about a year back, but you still recall reruns playing during various times of the day. You were actually pretty sick of the show now, but that didn’t stop you from plopping your fine behind next to Robbie when he offered. Not too long after you finished season one, you came to notice how uncomfortable the couch was, so of course the logical thing to do was to bring your bed out into the living room. Now here you were, on your fifth bathroom break of the night.

“I don’t mind, I love noise. It just reminds me that everything is alive, you know?” you stood up to stretch and make your way to your bathroom.

“I can’t say I agree with you.” Robbie said, also standing up also. You stopped in the doorway to your room, looking back at him, “Oh really? Why’s that?”

“Things are so much better when you can think to yourself. If it’s quiet enough, it’s as if time itself stops and you can think about whatever, or nothing if you want.” Robbie sighed, walking around the bed to pick up the trash you both had left, “Did you want me to grab you something while I’m in the kitchen?”

You stood in a mild shock, “That was very profound of you.” You giggled, “There are things I’d rather not think about right now though.” Your smile fell a bit, walking into your room, “Oh! I could use a couple more bottles of apple juice too, and fruit snacks!” you yelled as you closed the bathroom door. You proceeded to do your business in a quiet thought. The past couple weeks had gone by rather fast as you got to know Robbie. You learned that he liked plants, and observed a couple of glamours in action. It seemed like he wasn’t quite aware of how often his magic showed itself. One of these days you were going to tell him that your family specialized in botanical magic, but for some reason you hesitated. Of course, you still held your guard up most of the time, and you still kept an extra couple of locks on your bedroom door when you went to bed, but even though so little time had passed, you still seemed very comfortable around him. You might go so far as to say you felt safe. You quickly washed your hands, turned off the light, and left the bathroom, stopping to look at the tall silhouette that sat in front of the television.

 

* * *

 

Robbie walked in the kitchen, letting out a sigh when he heard the faintest click of a door locking. What he’d hoped would be quiet, peaceful night watching an overdramatic show. When she had offered to join him, he couldn’t refuse, even though he knew that she herself was overdramatic and would likely talk more than necessary. He’d already noticed that she talked to herself as well, whether he was there or when she thought he couldn’t hear her. Robbie talked to himself frequently, but only when he was absolutely certain that no one could hear him. He found it difficult to keep his thoughts to himself, and he never quite knew when he picked it up, but it stuck. Now that he started thinking about things that stuck, he was brought back to the wonderful person who had taken him in. He did the best he could to make her feel like she could trust him, and although he could feel that she was trying to, he could also sense a sort of strange, aura that surrounded her. He vaguely knew how to tap into his magic and could very clearly see all of the wards that surrounded her and the apartment. He took a moment to look around at them closer now that he was alone. The ones around the house were an extremely vibrant indigo, that leaned more on the purple side than blue. Robbie didn’t want to assume that Y/N had lied to him when she had said that she wasn’t very good at magic, but the protection spells that were woven through every inch of the house were extremely powerful. He blinked, reverting his vision back to normal, and grabbed to requested items from the fridge.

Robbie laid the bottles of juice on the couch behind him and savored brief quietness of the room. He sat back on the bed, mindlessly staring at the paused screen as he waited for Y/N to return, or stop staring at him rather. Robbie didn’t feel threatened at all, if anything he found it endearing. She was shy, and he didn’t mind in the slightest bit.

“Hey Robbie, I’ll show you around the town tomorrow. I’m gonna warn you though, it might get a little loud at night, but it should be quiet in the morning. We can go whenever you’re more comfortable though. I mean I usually wake up late, but I can set alarms or something.” She said, finally breaking the silence. As Robbie turned around he confirmed the feeling that she was standing in her doorway.

“The afternoon sounds good. I don’t think I’ll be getting up early either.” He chuckled.

“Oh okay!” she perked up, “Well, I’m gonna be headed to sleep then! You can keep watching, I’ll just catch up later or something.” She smiled. Robbie could sense something in her voice that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but he let it go, due to it being too late to think too much about small things like that. “Alright, Goodnight Y/N. Have sweet dreams.” He nodded in her direction, turning back around and unpausing the show. She slipped back into her room quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

You took your time locking up your door. You didn’t really want to go to sleep, but you knew that you couldn’t sit next to him for much longer and keep up your cool façade. As soon as you locked the last lock you remembered that you had not only left your apple juice in the living room, but your snacks as well. Now, you were sexually frustrated, and angry. You could not stand yourself. You decided that you couldn’t look at Robbie’s stupid cute face and control your hormones at the same time. Maybe you were going into heat? No, you had read enough to know that when you finally do experience your first heat, that things will not be pretty. Speaking of pretty, you opened your eyes, which you didn’t realize you had closed in the first place, to find your bed was missing! You had forgotten your fucking bed in the living room. Now you were juiceless, snackless, and bedless.

There was no avoiding this. You could go to bed thirsty, but there was no way you were going to sleep on the fucking bed frame. You noticed that your phone was going off, someone was calling you. No one should be calling you, it was too early for any of your family to call you. You panicked for a moment before flipping your phone over to reveal that the icy grey eyes that you had gotten too familiar with.

“Hey Robbie what’s up, everything’s fine in here just trying to sleep.” You chirped into the phone.

“Yes, and I would have let you if it weren’t for the fact that I’m currently sitting on your bed right now.”

“My bed? No, that’s gotta be someone else’s bed. My bed is right here, being laid on by me as I drift off to sleep.” Why must you make everything so difficult for yourself. It’s as easy as unlocking your door and… well, you’ve got yourself stumped.

“Y/N, I understand that you don’t trust me yet, but I would feel just awful if you went without a bed because of me.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you! It’s just that, you know…” No, he does not know. You’re makin’ him think you hate him. “I just, don’t trust myself.”

“Trust- w- okay.” He said, sounding like he was trying to understand what you meant. You sigh loud enough for him to hear. You don’t remember Robbie saying anything about past partners. You didn’t wanna ask outright, but you also didn’t want to ‘de-flower’ him so to speak.

“Hey Robbie, you have any experience with you know, relationships? Not, that you know I’m lookin’ for one right now. I just...” you stopped yourself. You could feel your body shaking. You had gone two weeks without thinking about him in that way, but hey, you were like that sometimes. Your head was screaming to just hang up and sleep on the carpet tonight, and your stomach was flipping more than those damned sports elves. “This is gonna sound weird, it’s gonna sound hella weird, but I think you’re… uhhhm.. really, good looking.” Fuck, all you have to say is that you wanna smash, it’s that easy.

“Oh…” was all you heard Robbie say. There’s a faint thud on your bedroom door. It didn’t sound quite like a knock, but for some reason you decided that you should unlock the door. It took a minute, but you sure opened to one hell of a sight. Robbie stood in the doorway with his phone still up to his ear, leaning on the air where your door once was. “Well, I can’t say I’ve ever had a real partner, like, a true relationship. I have fooled around though, so I’m experienced, in case you were worried.” He chuckled.

You were thinking out loud again. Gods damn you to all the layers of the underworld itself.

“I…” you spoke up, but you couldn’t find the right words. You don’t know what you want. You should just go with the flow, you put yourself in this situation, now you’re stuck. You stopped yourself in thought. You weren’t stuck, Robbie wouldn’t force you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with. When will you learn to just say what you want?

“I’ve changed my mind!” you said quickly, “I just thought about things more rationally and I’d feel a lot better if we got tested.” You’re a master of playing things cool. It was about that time to get tested anyway, so fuck it.

 

* * *

 

 

Robbie had to work his way back to the States, and although he did not pride himself in selling his body, he understood that he did what he had to do. He looked into Y/N’s eyes and realized that she had an extremely valid point. He had never considered that he could catch all kinds of diseases. His heart raced for a moment. He wasn’t thinking clearly, and this was obvious. He was awkward, yes, but he never considered himself to act foolish around attractive people.

“You’re completely right! I don’t know what I was thinking.” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll bring your bed in right now then, so you can get some real sleep.” He smiled and turned around, picking the blankets up and placing them on the couch.

“You know, I wouldn’t be opposed to you joining me? Cuddles are underrated if you ask me.” Y/N smiled, walking over to help him.

It had been awhile since Robbie had tried to share a bed with someone else, usually finding it difficult due to how tall he’d become. He figured that he fit on his bed fine, and since her bed seemed larger, that he shouldn’t have much of a problem.

“That sounds nice.” He smiled, ruffling her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, criticism is more than welcome! Happy comments are too! Comments in general make me pretty happy! :D


	6. in gonna fuckin finish this if it kills me

its been a while since stefan has passed, but it still hirtd, you know? and i honestly almost nearly forgot about this story, but god damn it im gonna finish this shit for him. its not gonna be nearly as long or, even remotely close to how i originally intended it to end, out of respect of course, but yeah, this is getting finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how'd I do? There's totally gonna be more, I'm writing it rn actually. If I made any mistake's feel free to tell me! :D


End file.
